


Sin City

by obsessivelyintrigued



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Detective Poe Dameron knows this city too damn well even in his own opinion. Knows its history, every turns and passages of this doomed place. He knows how corrupt the government and the police are, knows how every bar reeks of alcohol, drugs and prostitution. He knows all of it and he never fears them.</p><p>But most of all, he knows Kylo Ren. He knows him too damn well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin City

**Author's Note:**

> It's like an imaginary city or something, okay? I dont want to describe the backwaters of some city to fit the crime. So I made it up, lol. Okay maybe not so creative, *le sigh*, but it works.

_**9th May, 11:37pm.** _

Detective Poe Dameron revs up the engine of his sleek black _Harley-Davidson Iron 883_ motorbike before killing it and sliding off of the vehicle, cigarette resting at the corner of his mouth.

He leans on the bike as he took a drag, the smoke obscuring his face when he exhales. Poe put his hand on the handle, the other one tapping the ashes of the cigar to the ground. He surveys the area of the bar and frowns. It's the usual - evident prostitution, illegal drugs - the bastards didn't even try to conceal it. At least there's no minors, Poe would barge in guns blazing if he sees any minors.

But then of course, the bastards know that.

Poe can almost smell the alcohol and sweat and sex from the open double doors of the bar, the light flooding out of the otherwise dark parking lot with haphazardly parked cars and motors. Pursing his lips, Poe threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with the heel of the shiny combat boots he's wearing.

He turns his head when a man with broad shoulders wearing a blank tank top and cargo pants appear from the open doors. Closely followed by a younger man, whose shoulders is slumped in defeat, or exhaustion or maybe an attempt to make himself smaller -the detective can't tell but he knows it might be all three. Poe clenched his jaw as the two approach him. The man wearing a tank top leering at the detective.

"Well, well. Detective Dameron, fancy seeing you around here."

"Zeroes." Poe smirks, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "What a nice surprise."

Zeroes smirked back at him. "You know you're always welcome inside. Why don't you come in?" The tall man tilts his head, narrowing his eyes at Poe. "You're not always this boring."

"I'll do what I want, whenever I want."

"If you say so, detective." Zeroes chuckles. "The boss is waiting for you. Come on, Finn, we have a bid to finish."

Poe kept his eyes trained on Finn who returned his gaze with unwavering intensity. The detective can't help but to wonder how the young man got himself into this. He seems to be a good person, totally out of place as he follows Zeroes to the black sedan and be his shadow in what seems to be most of the time.

Squaring his shoulders, Poe started walking to the open doors. And as per usual, the burly men guarding it didn't stop him and just gave him a nod. He had to narrow his eyes as the flashing lights flood his vision, gyrating bodies surrounding him as the loud music assault his hearing.

He thinks of the reason why he's here again at the most wretched place of this whole city. He thinks of that woman again, cradling her baby in her arms as she cries over the death of her husband. And despite knowing for a fact the reason why that man is dead, Poe still has to check.

Because no matter how shitty the police is, or fucked up the government in this city is -Poe Dameron still have a sliver of dignity in his body despite living in this little hell hole on earth.

Sometimes he thinks he's the only one here who has that.

The people separate as he walks inside, avoiding him. He proceeds to the bar and order a drink, the best of the top shelf.

"Haven't seen you around for quite a while, detective." Phasma, one of the leaders of this hell hole posing as a bartender, asked as she put the glass in front of Poe.

"I see you got yourself a new kid. Finn, huh."

"Oh yes," Phasma smiles, her eyes glinting with delight as she wipes the already clean counter. "Good kid. Very promising."

"You sure you got him 'round your finger?" Poe smirks, setting his glass down with a thud. "Captain."

Phasma scowls at him, her eyes narrowing as her hand creeps to the table close to Poe's. "Make sure you don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." The tall woman smiles, almost sweetly. "Detective."

Phasma left him alone after that. He waits for a minute, rotating the glass in his hands to distract himself. Then he waits another one. And again. Until moments later, somebody occupied the empty seat beside him. Effectively moving the other people away from their little space, including Phasma.

"Detective Poe Dameron." The man said, the title and name rolling perfectly in his tongue. His voice sending a shiver down the detective's spine.

"Kylo Ren." Poe greets, turning in his seat to look at the taller man. It's been a while since they last saw each other. Too long, too many unspoken issues, but one thing in common.

"Your man isn't here."

"Don't pretend you know what I'm working at."

"Actually," Ren leans closer to him, "I do."

"What does your men have to do with it?"

"The order didn't came from me. And the fact that it was executed poorly means it was-" Ren gestures with his hand, cigarette between his fingers.

"An initiation. I figured that much." Poe nods. "Doesn't excuse the fact that you got the wrong man."

"Actually, detective, we do." Ren stood up. "Hux orders with precise instructions. It wasn't a mistake."

"Perhaps one of these days you would be wise enough to believe that there is no saving this city." Ren added as he disappears in the throngs of people, leaving Poe fuming with anger and irritation.

He downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the table. Throwing a few dollars on the counter before leaving, not even sparing the dancing women on the poles, nor the men and women alike who keeps checking him out a glance as he walks out.

Once outside, Poe exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding. He walks to his bike with his hands on his pockets, teeth gnawing at his lower lip as he thinks.

He found a slip of paper resting at the leather seat of his bike. He recognized the handwriting, wouldn't even fail to do so for he had seen it so many times before.

_"The order is for Finn. He's your man. But you have to know he doesn't have the guts to do it."_

Poe burns the paper with the lighter he keeps in his pocket. He watch as the flames eat the paper and drop it before it reach his fingers. He scoffs a disbelieving breath before mounting his bike, starts the engine. He visibly calms down at the feeling of the soft purr of the motorbike beneath him, the engine sounding low and smooth.

But as he drive away, he can still hear Ren's voice in his head.

_"Perhaps one of these days you would be wise enough to believe that there is no saving this city."_

\--

**_10th May, 12:03am_ **

Poe slams the door of his little apartment, well far from that wretched place he just came from. He crouched to pet BB-8 who growled at his actions.

"Sorry, buddy. Just pissed." Poe stood after BB calms down and walks to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of water as he scroll through his phone.

His fingers linger over the contact he'd been trying to take up the courage to dial for quite some time now. But the fact that he failed this person always stops him.

It wasn't as though it was his direct fault. But Poe takes the blame like the man he is. Takes it even when it pains him. Takes it even when the countless 'what if' and 'should have' race through his mind every night. Takes it despite the fact that he shouldn't have.

 _General Leia Organa_.

The Skywalker-Organa-Solo family has been the stuff of legend in the police even before this place started to rust. Poe knows the dedication of this family when it comes to justice and peace. Been lucky enough to learn first hand with them as a child.

He can still remember them perfectly. How this city seems to be perfect before all shit started going down. Before that crime lord stepped foot in this city and effectively executed its downfall.

Sometimes, Poe wished that Skywalker was still here. That he wasn't driven away. Sometimes, Poe wished that General Organa wasn't forced to retire, or for her husband, Han, to die.

Sometimes, Poe wished that Ben was still here beside him. Like he promised he would.

Sparing a glance at his phone, Poe left it at his small table. The low light of the screen seems to be a beacon in the otherwise dark room -and dark place- Poe found himself into.

After taking a quick shower, Poe immediately went to bed, already thinking of what other shit will go down when he wakes up later that morning.

\--

**_10th May, 10:37am_ **

Poe sits behind his desk at the department. Sipping the worst coffee he had ever tasted in his whole life.

To be fair, he had been drinking the same damn coffee for the past two years.

Even writing the report of his recent case seems futile, for he knows it will go to the void. No further investigation, no trials. Just homicide with no suspect because the suspect is more powerful than the police.

Poe had to stop himself from cursing out loud.

Pava stopped by his table earlier, informing him of yet another murder. This one executed properly. No trace of the killer, no other evidence aside from the bullet still lodged in the man's head.

Death is a daily occurence at this wretched place. Poe likes to think that sooner or later, one of them in the police department will die writing a useless and pointless report on these murders.

Not that they have any other job to do.

Taking a deep breath, Poe glances at the clock beside his table. _10:43_. Still so far from lunchtime.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he answers the call from an unknown number.

"Let's meet tonight. Important."

Closing his eyes, Poe feels his heart beat fast at the words. He asked, "Where?"

"I'll find you. Just take care of yourself."

The line went dead after that and Detective Poe Dameron found himself wondering where did he ever go wrong to have a life like this.

He left the shitty coffee at his table and grab his keys. Stopping by Snap's table to tell him he'll do a routine check outside.

It means he needs space to breathe.

\--

Poe drives his motorbike without a helmet. Like a good cop that he is.

He glares at the blatant exchange of drugs for money at one alley and watch them scurry away. Moving in opposite direction but Poe is damn sure they'll meet again later today.

At one point, he shouted at a man taking the prostitute he hired at the back of a building. Even gone as far as to call for a cop car and send the man to the precinct. Charged of public indecency as the cops from the women's desk takes care of the girl.

But as always, Poe knows the girl will be back in her business after. She wasn't even a minor anymore which makes the extent of what the police could do even shorter.

He kept cursing this place, kept on damning the whole place even when its already damned.

But it never once crossed his mind to leave it. Which, Poe totally finds ironic.

Hating the place should've been convincing enough for him to leave it. And yet he's tied to it. Tied to it in a way that even if he wants to go, he can't. He himself cannot leave.

Not that there are other factors to that. It was his own choice. His and his alone.

\--

**_10th May, 11:14pm_ **

Poe hears the lock of his door open but he remained in his bed.  
BB-8 didn't bark or growl. And there are only two people in this city that BB doesn't bark or growl at.

It's been a long day for Poe. Too long and yet it never filled the aching hole in his conscience telling him to do _more_. To act _more_.

Telling him that maybe his small actions will one day be enough to save this city from further crumbling down to dust.

But just like every other reports he had written, this one is futile too. If not even more so.

He feels the bed beside him dip, a hand snaking around to hug him on his stomach and a forehead pressed at the back of his neck.

"What's so important?"

Kylo Ren placed a soft kiss at his shoulder. "Everything."

"Make it easy for me, Ben. I've had enough for one day." Poe snaps, his back still turn to Ben. He relishes at the fact that he can still call him that. Well aware that the man doesn't liked to be called by that name anymore. Not at this place anyway.

"I'm glad you're safe." Ben whispers, his kisses trailing at the skin of Poe's back. "And I'm glad I got to see you the other night."

"I didn't know that was important enough to you."

"There's a problem." Ben whispers to his ear before nibbling at the lobe. "A big one."

That piqued the detective's interest. He shifts in the bed so he's laying on his back, looking up at Ben as the taller man leans on his elbow. His hand cupping Poe's cheek, smiling fondly at him.

"We're getting close."

"I know." Poe nods. "But what's the problem?"

"Snoke found Rey. She'll be here in a couple of days."

Eyes wide in shock, Poe moved to properly sit up. His mind racing to come up with possible scenarios on how that happened and yet coming out with none.

"How?"

"Rey found the deal with the cartels. She has important information." Ben explains, he sat up too, still hugging Poe as he bury his face on the detective's neck.

"But Snoke doesn't know?" Poe asked. Worry starting to cloud his mind and grip at his heart but when he felt the other man shake his head, he sighed. Thankful that at least, they're all still safe.

"Ben," Poe whispers, his fingers tangling with the other man's dark hair. "It's taking too long."

"I know." Ben looks up at him, his eyes tired. "I'm sorry."

"We have to end this soon."

"I realize that much, detective." He smirks, "I nearly jumped you when you hinted at Phasma about Finn."

Poe chuckles, "Yeah, sorry about that. Couldn't help it."

Ben laughs, pulling them back down to the bed. "Miss you." he whispers.

"I miss you too, baby." Poe said before claiming his mouth in a deep kiss.

Poe felt Ben pull him on top, one hand resting at his hip as the other holds the back of his neck. He ran his hand on Ben's chest, moaning at the kiss. Poe trails kisses down his neck when they separate, humming when Ben moves to give him more.

"Anything else you want to tell me, baby?"

"I got it all planned." Ben gasped as Poe suck at the juncture of his neck and left shoulder. "If anything, we'll be able to take in Hux and Phasma that'll make all these shit crumbling down."

"Mmn." Poe placed a kiss on his Adam's apple before leaning back to stare at Ben. "Good. They'll be useful. Snoke?"

"We have permission to kill."

"You sure you want to?" Poe raises an eyebrow at the man below him, challenging.

"Yes. I swore I'll make him pay for what he did to my father." Ben answered, his voice laced with conviction as his eyes takes a hardened look.

Poe leans to kiss him again, tongue darting out to his mouth as Ben flipped them so he's on top. Pressing their half naked bodies together, Poe runs his hand down on Ben's back. Moaning as the taller man grinds their erections together.

"It'll be over soon, Poe." Ben said in between kisses. Then he pulled back to stare at the detective's eyes. "I promise."

And Poe believes him. He does. After all, he knows Ben Solo too damn well.

\--

**_12th May, 8:57pm_ **

Finn plays with the gun in his hand. The latest release of Browning issued to him when he came here. He only used it once, and even then he staged an act that he couldn't.

With the safety of the weapon on, Finn spares a glance at the disposable phone in his lap, waiting for the signal.

A silver van will arrive and Finn is to accompany them to the bar. He contemplates the idea of just shooting down the bastards inside and drive away with the -apparently a very important asset inside.

Oh Finn knows she's important, alright.

At first, Finn couldn't believe it when Kylo Ren - _Ben_ sent him the encrypted message that Rey is coming. Initially, he thought it was good until he finished decrypting it and found the real reason why.

He and Rey will have a lot to talk about.

Because for 1.) Rey wasn't supposed to stick her nose in the cartels without the signal. 2.) She was supposed to gather enough evidence of the drug deals and the new plans involving human trafficking in order for their case to stand strong in trial. And 3.) She wasn't supposed to get caught.

S _he wasn't supposed to get caught._

Finn wants to shoot the device when it rang and he saw Zeroes' caller ID.

"Yeah...?" Finn asked as he pick up the line, posing the act of his apparent reluctance despite being one of Phasma's favoured crew member.

"They'll be there in a minute." Zeroes snapped at him. "Remember to do your job properly. There are only three men inside, one is the driver. Then the girl. Supreme Leader wants the girl safe."

"Okay, I get that." Finn said, watching the corner of the street for the van.

"Lord Ren will be waiting for you on the parking lot. Presumably with the General and the Captain, and last time I heard -Supreme Leader Snoke will be there too. Don't make a fool of yourself."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes and retort, Finn instead sigh in defeat before saying. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

He really wants to throw and put a bullet at the device as the line went dead.

\--

**_12th May, 9:14pm_ **

"Snap, what do you got?" Poe asked, resting an elbow at the back of the computer wizard's seat.

"I got the floor plan all laid out. Cameras too. Every single one of their stupid troopers are inside the bar. As well as their latest stash of drugs."

"Detective Dameron, sir." Jessika calls from her seat at the front of the black sedan. "Confirmed, Snoke is here."

"And the plan?"

"Still the same, sir." Jess turns to look at him from her seat. "And the order is to execute."

Poe looks out of the tinted window from his seat. Making out the surprisingly small frame of the crime lord of the First Order as he stands beside Kylo Ren. Hux and Phasma on either side of them.

Clicking at the earpiece he had, Poe said. "Stick to the plan, Ben. Keep yourself alive."

And when the man on the parking lot tilts his head as though the muscles in his neck hurts, Poe returns his attention to Snap. They have to override the system and take over before Finn and Rey arrives.

\--

**_12th May, 9:23pm_ **

Finn put the phone he's been cursing at for the last five minutes in his pocket when he saw the silver van round the corner.

He didn't bother to hide his gun when the van stopped in front of him and the door opened.

Instead, Finn grins as he found himself face to face with Rey who is grinning as much as him.

"What happened to the three men?" Finn asked as he approach the vehicle, already tucking his gun at the small of his back.

Rey hugged him tight and placed a kiss on his lips before saying, "At the back, they were bothering me."

Laughing, Finn got inside the van and closed the door after him. "I didn't know the plan changed. You weren't supposed to get caught."

"The plan didn't change." Rey smiles at him before starting the engine. "I made it change. You guys are taking so long."

"Ben got it all handled."

"I know." Rey said, shrugging. "Sometimes I worry he's taking it too personally."

"He does." Finn nods. "Sometimes."

When Rey didn't reply, Finn looked over at her and asked. "What about the rest of the plan?"

"Still the same." Rey hands a smartphone to Finn as they drive. "And the order is to execute."

 


End file.
